


i can give you power

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: y/n helps peter get his alpha power back by killing scott McCall





	i can give you power

Story  
Peter stood in the nightclub looking round at everyone dancing and drinking, this really wasn’t his seance. however he found himself here out of sheer curiosity. Derek suspected y/n was back in town, and reasonable for a few deaths, that Peter had been accused of first. Peter hadn’t seen her in a year but she’d always been there in the back of his head. he stood in the corner sulking in the shadows, when his eyes caught the beautiful [y/h/c] girl dancing. he watched as she moved her body in time with the music, the way she flicked her hair and that perfect naughty smile he feel in love with.

Peter looked away for a brief second to tell Derek he’d found her. looking back to the dance floor she was gone. he scanned the club from where he stood. he spun on the spot seeing her walking towards him with two drinks in her hand. “long time no see hale” she joked handing him a drink. peter looked at her how long had she known he was there.

“I’m surprised to see you back in town y/n” Peter said. Y/n just smiled still shaking her hips to the music. “and why oh why would you be surprised” she said, running her hand down his chest, flirty. Peter grunted clenching his jaw, trying to keep composer, remembering why he was here. 

“now if anyone is surprised, it’s me! The sophisticated Peter Hale in a nightclub” y/n said raising her eyebrows at him. Peter knew if he wanted the information he wanted he needed to play her game. Normally Peter loved the game the touches, the looks, the flirting and the pure build up of sexual tension until they both exploded, tearing each others clothes off. Indeed it had always been Peter’s favourite game and no could play it or him better than y/n.

However now was different, now he was in a relationship and he needed to find out if y/n was in fact back up to their old tricks and the newest body’s came from her.  
Peter took a step forward, closing the gap between them. He started playing with the tips of her hair in his fingers. “I heard you were back in town I wanted to see for myself?” he said honestly, his head dipped down a little as he gently in healed her sent. His other hand went to her hip as she continued to sway them with the music in the background. 

“oh and there was me thinking your non trusting nephew sent you, maybe to see if I’m killing people” she says full of attitude and straight to the point. Peter just smirks, this was why he liked her, y/n was always a step ahead of everyone.  
He moved closer, his head almost touching hers. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke “well did you?” he asks, his voice like velvet on y/n’s ear, making her knees weak and making it harder to keep the upper hand. “do you think I did?” She asked seductively never taking her eyes from his ice blue ones.  
Peter smirked again “we both know you’re more capable of it sweetheart” he said more pride in his voice than she would have liked to hear. Her hands moved to his shoulders “listen to my heart beat, no I haven’t killed anyone since I’ve been in town and I’m not planning anything evil too” 

Peter nodded, he believed you about not killing anyone but he couldn’t help notice the little jump in her heartbeat, when she said evil. “so why are you back in town?” he asked again. Y/n stood back lifting her arms, motioning to the club around her. “this place, I bought a club, now you have the info you wanted for Derek, so you can go now!” she said walking away. Peter could see and hear the hurt and hate as she spoke, a few steps away she turned “oh and Peter if you wanna catch up without being the McCall packs lapdog you know where I am” he watched her walk into the crowd vanish. 

It had been a week since Peter saw y/n at the club and couldn’t get her out of his mind. The way she looked dancing, the rush of feelings coming back. Feeling he thought had died with all other when he had died and came back. It wasn’t just his former relationship with y/n he thought about, but the things she said that night. I’m not planning anything evil. He knew this was a lie and he wanted nothing more to know what those plans where and to be a part of them, like he used to, the way they used to run the town. 

“Peter are you even listening to me?” a voice said bringing him out of his own thoughts “sorry what was you saying” Peter said to the blonde in front of him. “I was saying this place is dreadful next time I’m picking the restaurant” she said annoyed he wasn’t listening to how she hated the place. 

“I happen to like this place” Peter answered. Peter did like it because it was the first place he took y/n after they had escaped Eichen house. Subconsciously that’s probably why he picked this restaurant tonight. 

“well I think it’s trashy, you know I don’t like cheep, unclassified places. How do we know the kitchen is even clean” she pouted. Peter rolled his eyes “and how do you know the kitchens are clean in the Michelin star restaurants we normally eat at” he counteracted. 

For the rest of the night Peter sat there watching his girlfriend, every little thing started to annoy him. he watched how she spoke to one of the waiting staff, calling her stupid for putting her drink on the wrong side of the table. Or how she’d talk about spending Peter’s money like it was the only reason she was with him. How she’s talk trash about every other person in the restaurant.  
He found himself compering her to y/n. Y/n was happy, fun unpredictable, crazy in the lovable way. the woman in front of him wasn’t. She was cold mean and all about money and bitch about others to make herself feel better. 

After half an hour Peter couldn’t take her anymore, she wasn’t y/n no one could be her, “do you think this is working, because I don’t. Your are nothing more than a sour bitch and sick off all this every day” Peter stood up “its over” he said paying the bill and walking out. Without thinking about it found himself outside y/n door.

 

***  
Y/n heard a knock at her door, she smirked when she saw Peter on the other side. “peter hi, couldn’t keep away” she smirked. “maybe, can I come in?” Peter replied. Y/n steeped as in so he could enter, “Derek sent you again” she said a hint of venom.

“no one actually knows I’m here, they think I’m out” Peter was about to say out with his now ex girlfriend. “oh yes Date night tonight right” she laughed. “something like that? We ended it” he said looking down. Y/n couldn’t and didn’t hide the smile on her face as she heard those words, she’d loved peter even if she wasn’t sure how to say or show it. not until she came up with the perfect plan to win his heart. “aw what happened” y/n sarcastically asked.

Peter close the gap between them “I got fed up with her mundane ways, I want excitement back in my life” he said lustfully. Y/n forward looking in his eyes then moving her lips to his ears “did you finally learn she’s not me” she said looking back into his eyes “no one can ever be like you, you one of a kind, a unique girl” he said his hand ran up her arm as he spoke finally cupping her cheek. 

Peter dipped his head to kiss her but y/n spun out the way giggling. Peter let out a growl in frustration “can you stop with the games y/n” he said rubbing his face. Y/n just giggled more, she loved winding Peter up, getting him wound up to snapping point. “but I thought you liked this game, or has becoming a beta changed you more than I thought” y/n tilted her head. knowing her word would get a rise out of him.

Peter flashed his eyes at her, he hated when someone would state how he was no longer an alpha. “don’t be sour, that’s Derek’s title” she said walking cycles round him. “what if I told you I can give you that power back you want the most”  
Peter’s head snapped up to look at her, his brows crossed “and how do you plan on doing that” he asked the flirtation back in his tone “ by killing Scott McCall” y/n said innocently, like she wasn’t planning murder. This had caught his interest.

Peter sat on the couch facing her, his arms stretched over the back a smug look on his face “not to burst your bubble sweetheart but even killing Scott won’t give me his power, he’s a true alpha” the smug turned to hate as he said true alpha.  
“I’m aware of that, however are you aware of a place called La Iglesia” y/n smiled. Peter thought for a minute “the temple of the smoking mirrors.” he said confused to why y/n would know of it or even suggest it. 

“yes, exactly smoke and mirrors, if you can play nice we can kill Scott and make you an alpha again” y/n said. “play nice with who?” Peter asked, his eyes following her as she got up. Walking around the coffee table sitting on his lap.  
Y/wrapped her arms around his neck, “why with Kate Argent of course” she smiled. Y/n felt him tense up at the mention of the name, she lightly tugged the hair on the back of his neck. “if this is going to work, we need her Peter” in a sweet almost childish tone. Peter glared unimpressed “we’re killing once she’s past her usefulness” he demanded. Y/n giggled in his ear “I wouldn’t have it any other way" 

Y/n kissed and nipped at his neck, a feeling Peter dearly missed, "so dose this mean your in?” She asked. Peter looked at her smirking, lifting his lip a little as did “kill Scott McCall and Kate Argent of course I’m in” he said grabbing her hips flipping her, so y/n now laid in the couch with him over her, giving attacking kisses along her neck. Y/n giggled it was like music to his ears, a song no one else could ever play. 

***  
Kate had so far played her part well, she’d taken Scott to the Mexican temple. She’d successful made him a berserker. On orders of y/n also tested out that theory by having him attack and almost kill Kira. 

Peter had everything planned out perfectly, he had back up plans for everything. He’d manipulated Derek into thinking bringing y/n was Derek’s idea. They all gathered by there cars going over a plan to kill Kate and her pets. In the temple the all walked in quietly, the pack were nervous as the wind and creeks made them flinch in fear it was a berserker. Peter suggested they split up, send stiles and Derek to find Kate. While the others looked for Scott. 

They entered a large room in the temple when two berserkers came out. Peter knew what one was Scott and went straight for him. Y/n and Malia went for the one at the back of them. Liam looked between the two running to help Peter. The fighting had lasted longer than anyone could have guessed before y/n and Malia managed to kill theirs. 

Liam was knocked out by Scott however they still didn’t know it was him. Peter saw his window of opportunity closing, he need to be the one to kill Scott for his power. Peter couldn’t risk Liam or Malia killing him so rugby tackled berserker Scott throw a wall. The impact of the pair smashing though the wall made the rest of the temple shake and crumble.

Y/n and Malia ran to the hole screaming peters name. Before they could see if he was okay they got pulled back by Liam before they both got crushed by falling rocks. 

The outside volume was louder now part of the roof had collapsed. The sounds of gunfire could he heard along with screams and shouting. “what should we do now?” Liam asked, both him and Malia looking at y/n for orders. “you both go find Derek and try to find Scott and Kira too if you can tell them that Peter is trapped with that monster, I’ll stay here and try to shift some of this rock to help him” she told the two kids. They both nodded at her and headed for the door “and watch out for Kate and them berserkers” y/n shouted after them. 

Inside the stone room, Scott’s berserker skull had cracked during the fall. He stood up shaking of the bone chest plate, looking at Peter unsure if he should trust him or not. Scott stirred at him, the wheels in his turning until the truth hit him in the face. "You!“ he roared at Peter "The only one who knew as much as Argent about Berserkers. About the Nagual. You taught Kate. You helped her. All for power?” Scott said now facing Peter with his claws out 

“For my family’s power. To be rightfully inherited by me. Not usurped by some idiot teenage boy, so incorruptible, he won’t shed the blood of his enemies even when justified” Peter spat out to him with disgust. Scott looked at Peter “You don’t deserve your power” 

Peter laughed “You were my Beta first, Scott. It was my bite that changed your life. And my bite that can end it” Scott rolled his head shifting completely “Then, end it, Peter. Because you won’t get another chance” he roared. 

The pair ran at each other, with a mass of clawing punching biting, the both were hurt. Peter saw the moon shine though the large glass window, he ran at Scott stabbing his claws into both Scott sides, lifting him off the floor. The wight of his body made Scott sink deeper into Peter’s hold. The moon light hit the pair, Peter could feel himself getting stronger watching the life fade from his teenage enemy. Peter throw Scott down pushing away some of the rocks blocking his path to y/n. 

He saw her stood waiting for him, leaning against the wall tapping her foot “took your time! so did it work?” She asked with excited glee in her voice. Peter flashed his red alpha eyes at her. Y/n ran jumping up wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing “I know it would” she said with a lustful smirk. “I never doubted for a moment” Peter said “do you know hot you look right now?” y/n bit her lip as she spoke, looking into his red glowing eyes. 

Peter looked at the crazy, amazing girl in front of him. The girl who had done all this just for him, he spun her round pushing her against the wall, smashing his lips to hers, in a rough kiss. Breathless y/n pulls “now that’s the alpha I remember” She jumped down from his arms “right now we need to find Kate she’s our last loose end and then you can thank me properly later” y/n said with a twisted smirk

Walking out Peter thought to himself, she was his and after tonight he was certain not to lose her again, he would bite her make her his mate. Peter was dragged back to reality when he heard voices coming towards them. It was Derek and stiles “where’s Malia and Liam?” stiles asked “where here” Malia called helping Liam carry Kira. “ where’s Scott?” Derek asked looking at them. Y/n stood forward, Kate killed him" she told the others. 

The Pack listened to how Kate had tried to change Scott make him one of her beasts. How y/n and Peter found his body on an alter, taking them to the staged sceane. Malia sobbed at the sight as stiles eyes filled up even with the strength he was showing not to cry. Their sobs where cut off by the sound of clapping, looking up to Kate walking in the room. 

 

“well played y/n well played, I should have seen this coming really” she said smugly, slowly walking in the room. Everyone looked from Kate to y/n and back. “should of saw what?, you would fail miserably” y/n taunted back. Kate growled showing her fangs “you think you can play your little games with me make me a pawn in your twisted game to win Peter, not anymore" 

Kate charged at y/n, making Peter dive at her. Derek told stiles to go, making him take Malia and Liam with him. Peter and Derek both faced Kate, she stood up scared but trying not to show it. "well I have to say y/n I’m impressed, you got Peter his power back and managed to turn both Hales into personal guard dogs” Kate said jealously dripping from her tone. This caused another growl to come from both Peter and Derek. 

“no Kate they just hate you enough to kill you. Me well i just love crazy games and you lost. your just not as smart you think you are kate, yes I played you, and you walked into like a lamb to the slaughter.” y/n answered smirking, sending Kate’s anger over the edge. She ran at y/n again but was blocked by Peter and Derek. The three supernatural creatures fought y/n watched Peter tore out her throat, killing her once and for all. Derek looked shell-shocked picking up Scott’s body carrying him out. 

Peter stopped y/n as she went to follow his nephew “so sweetheart now it’s all over, why did you do all this for me?” he asked. She looked at him, shrugging her shoulders “because deep down in our mad crazy world I love you” she smiled turning to get out of the old dusty temple. Peter smirked following her out, they watched the pack get ready to leave. “why do we go just find a new place start our own pack” Peter said not taking his eyes from the cars now pulling away. Y/n nodded “okay” Peter laced his fingers in hers both heading to his car ready to start a new adventure.


End file.
